Efecto cumulonimbus
by St. Yukiona
Summary: El efecto cumulonimbus es un precioso espectáculo meteorológico: formaciones de nubes que se alzan en el cielo, y aunque absolutamente nada tiene que ver eso con la feliz coincidencia que se dio un 29 de noviembre a Shoyo le parece que Yuri Katsuki parece parte de ese efecto cuando salta haciendo un flip cuádruple. "Tienes buenas piernas para el voleibol" [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri!]


**Descarga de responsabilidad: Haikyuu!** con todo y sus momentos súper geniales no me pertenece al igual que tampoco me pertenece **Yuri! on Ice**.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Amistad. Romance. Crossover. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Es el cumpleaños del Katsudon-chan~ y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, haré algo más largo cuando terminé de publicar _Ina Bauer_ y _Diez razones_ , de momento, disfruten este pequeño proyecto que contiene sólo cinco capítulos. ¿Lo interesante? Bueno, se darán cuenta cuando lleguemos al número cinco c: porque fui muy cuidadosa en diseñar la estructura y todo~

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katsuki Yuri!

Adoro a Yuri, es un personaje digno de mi admiración, y como dije en algún momento, lo identifico mucho con Shoyo, otro master del spokon, así que decidí hacer esta cosita linda donde ambos se conocen. ¿Por qué darle más importancia a Shoyo que a Yuri siendo el cumpleaños de éste? Bueno, anoche vi una película que se llama: "The book of Eli", y hubo una frase que me dejo de pecas. Ahí se explica el por qué de la incógnita del protagonismo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 _"Un buen salto comienza con un buen paso"_

HQ!

 _"Me cansé de estar deprimido"_

YoI

" _Hacer por el otro el doble de lo que puedes hacer por ti mismo_ "

The book of Eli.

"E _ncuentra lo que amas, y deja que te mate_ "

Bukowski.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Efecto cumulonimbus**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **1.- 29/11.**

Con mente débil, cuerpo común y conciencia frágil.

No.

Ninguno de los dos era así.

Esa descripción no se acercaba a lo que ambos eran. Ambos eran perfectos para lo que hacían aunque no se apegaran a lo que se suponía debía ser "lo normal" dentro del rubro donde trabajaban. Un japonés con tendencia a aumentar de peso, sensible y humilde sonrisa que pocas veces decía en voz alta lo que deseaba, sin caprichos sólo con el firme deseo de ganar. El otro también era japonés pero con una estatura inferior a la que se requería para un deporte donde la altura lo era todo, con una actitud explosivamente alegre y una radiante sonrisa que se presentaba aunque la adversidad le diera literalmente en la cara, tenía una constante e imparable hambre de triunfo.

Ambos nacidos para hacer cumplir su propio destino. Compartían eso. La devoción y el amor por lo que ejercían y lo disfrutaban al punto que jamás lo habían considerado como un trabajo de verdad, muy a pesar que ambos recibían un pago en sus cuentas de bancos que pocas veces o nunca revisaban, el primero, el mayor, por estar casado con un hombre que se encargaba de pagar sus necesidades básicas, el dinero no les faltaba. El segundo, el más joven, porque era un idiota que se asustaba ante las indicaciones que aparecían en la pantalla del banco, la vida de adulto que estaba comprando con apenas dieciocho años de edad le era totalmente abrumadora, por lo cual se apoyaba totalmente en su compañero de piso.

Era chistoso, compartían más en común de lo que creían y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra. Solo una rápida mirada de reconocimiento cuando el más joven de ellos entrará corriendo al elevador antes de que éste cerrara sus puertas. El mayor se había hecho a un lado acomodando mejor sus anteojos, ansioso, nervioso. La gente demasiado exaltada le causaba cierta zozobra, aunque desde que había estado conviviendo de forma directo con un individuo que se sobreexitaba con cualquier cosa empezaba aprender a sobrellevar a dichas personas extrovertidas. En otro momento se hubiera salido del elevador para esperar el siguiente, pero en cambio… ahí estaba mirando hacia la esquina del elevador.

Al tanto el menor… aún podía escuchar el ruido sordo de los gritos de Kageyama a través del vidrio que dividía el pasillo de abordaje de la sala de espera.

"¡Eres un idiota!".

Mariposas felices revolotearon en su vientre, y no podía evitar reír otra vez. Girando sobre sus talones sólo para darse cuenta que ahí había alguien más y no había sido efecto de su imaginación. Enseguida se quedó quieto, aun abrazándose a sí mismo, evitando que el calor de Tobio se apartara de su cuerpo: Se habían abrazado para despedirse y Hinata había pegado un papel en la espalda de Tobio que dictaba "Papa casada". Cuando el otro se había dado cuenta fue el instante en que explotó.

—Buenas tardes… —dijo Shoyo sonriendo enorme.

—Oh… buenas tardes… —contestó Katsuki Yuri con una voz suave, tímida. Mirándole de reojo y volviendo enseguida su mirada a su celular. Pero enseguida volvió sus ojos avellana al pelirrojo sólo para encontrarse siendo espiado.

Los dos se dedicaron una mirada, Shoyo fue el primero en sonreír y Yuri contuvo la respiración para hacer una suave inclinación de cabeza antes de volver su entera atención a su teléfono.

" _Lamento mucho no haberte podido acompañar_ " Los ojos avellana de Yuri no dejaban de leer aquella frase como si tratara de descubrir un mensaje secreto. " _Prometo que será la única vez que pase esto_ ". Pero el mensaje era claro: iba a viajar sólo.

El elevador subía lentamente los tres pisos. Como si el complicado mecanismo de cables, poleas y engranajes fueran al ritmo de su tristeza. Quería abordar en el avión lo más pronto posible para hundirse en el cansancio que sentía y que seguramente le llevaría de la mano a un sueño profundo, quizás incomodo pero eso no importaba. Eran tres horas desde el punto en el que se encontraban hasta Narita en Tokio. Era más que suficiente para él. Llegando a la capital tomaría alguna de las pastillas de tila para poder descansar apropiadamente antes del compromiso que lo llevaba hasta allá en esa época del año.

—¡Oh! ¡Tu caratula es de caniches! ¡Es súper adorable! —señaló el pelirrojo sacando totalmente de sus pensamientos al moreno que se giró a ver su propio celular como si también descubriera aquel detalle. Al ver la caratula personalizada con la que ya llevaba alrededor de un año y medio sólo pudo sonreír amablemente.

—Sí, un poco anticuada… —farfulló aún con el semblante relajado.

—¡Está genial! —Hinata se apresuró a sacar su propio celular y mostró el mismo—. Son cuervos —dijo confiado como si el contrario le hubiera preguntado.

—Vaya, eso tiene mucho estilo —y no era mentira, la caratula era bastante similar a la propia sólo que la del pelirrojo era de fondo naranja y tenía un estampado de pequeños cuervos negros en diferentes poses de vuelos, en una esquina que Yuri no pudo pasar por alto pudo leer las letras: SH.

No le fue difícil relacionar todas las piezas antes de que las dos puertas eléctricas del elevador se abrieran dando pasó hacia la zona de abordaje al andén de la zona preferencial de AeroJapan. El menor sonrió como despedida y Yuri hizo lo mismo, pudo bien haberse quedado callado y seguir los pasos de Shoyo hasta abordar el avión para hundirse en su propia miseria hasta llegar a la capital, continuar desperdigando frustración, pero… era Katsuki Yuri.

—¿Eres Hinata Shoyo-chan? ¿Verdad? —preguntó detrás del adolescente que se detuvo girando su cuerpo, la maleta de llantitas que llevaba arrastrando también se detuvo con él.

Aunque al menor le diera por mentir y negara su propia identidad, no sería difícil identificarlo. Poca gente con sus rasgos en Japón.

—Sí, soy yo… Perdón —Hinata se removió un poco inquieto, bloqueando su celular que había estado viendo mientras andaba—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Bueno… ¿quién no va a conocer al Pequeño gigante? —Indicó el moreno caminando a su lado—. Soy Katsuki Yuri.

—Un placer… —atinó a decir el menor mientras hacía una reverencia su rostro adquirió mil colores y se encogió. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser reconocido por ahí, aunque al bajar la mirada a su ropa se dio cuenta que llevaba la sudadera roja de la selección de voleibol con el escudo de la bandera japonesa amarrada en su cadera—. Ah… lo siento… —inquirió si lograr que el sonrojo bajara.

—Está bien, está bien… ¿Te importa si nos tomamos una fotografía? —señaló Yuri mientras que mostraba su teléfono.

—¿U… u-una foto?

—Sí. Mi pareja es seguidor de la selección y seguro le fascina.

—Claro, claro…

Hinata se acomodó tímidamente a lado del otro mirando hacia el ojo de la cámara del celular. En la pantalla el teléfono localizó los rostros sonrientes de ambos, el de Yuri más sereno, el de Shoyo totalmente rojo. Tomaron dos fotografías pues en una el menor salía con los ojos cerrados, la otra salió mejor.

—¿Vas para Tokio, cierto?

—Sí, ¿usted también, Yuri-san?

Afirmó el aludido, notando de paso lo incomodo que se empezaba a poner Hinata. Torció un poquito el gesto y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Menudo premio el que vas a recibir —comentó Katsuki para relajar más el ambiente, él mejor que nadie podía comprender la vergüenza de ciertas situaciones a las que se llegan sin querer.

—Oh… sí… —contestó asertivo Shoyo mirando sus tenis—. Menudo premio —repitió las palabras, y aunque en un principio había estado muy feliz por el asunto, ahora sólo lograba debatirse entre sentirse extraño y cansado por el tipo de publicidad que se estaba dando entorno del mismo.

—Mi esposo y yo estamos muy contentos de que esta generación se interesen por este tipo de situaciones… así que gracias, ¿podrías aguardarme el equipaje? Debo ir al sanitario…

—Sí… claro… —Los ojos de Shoyo siguieron la figura de aquel hombre ataviado en jeans y una sudadera deportiva. Apretó los labios mientras que el calor de Kageyama volvía a llenarlo.

"Todo va a salir bien"

"¿Crees?"

"Creo que sí, todo va a salir bien, ánimo, te estaré esperando"

Hinata Shoyo se balanceó de un lado al otro antes de exclamar un orgulloso: "¡A ello!".

Katsuki Yuri se había detenido a unos metros de él, disfrutando de la pequeña evolución en el rostro del menor que había ido de la sorpresa, pasado por el asombro y acabando en la satisfacción. Sí, sí. Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en una copia de Viktor Nikiforov y eso no le desagradaba. Siguió su camino a los sanitarios. En el trayecto se detuvo al recibir una notificación a su celular.

Vitya~: _"¡Ah! ¡Conociste a Hinata Shoyo! :c qué envidia, yo también quiero en mi cumpleaños viajar con Hinata Shoyo o mínimo con Kageyama Tobio_ "

Yo: " _Preferiría que no viajaras y te quedaras conmigo de ser posible_ "

Vitya~: " _Awn, ahora finges que no estás feliz por conocer a Hinata Shoyo_ ~"

Vitya~: " _No le vayas a pedir que te presente a Tooru o me pondré celoso :x"_

Yo: " _Por dios, Vitya, son niños!"_

Vitya _~: "¿Sigues enojado porque no pude acompañarte a la entrega de premios?"_

Yo: _"Nah, te dejo, voy al baño"_

Y esa era la verdad. ¿Qué mejor regalo que hacer sentir bien a otro? Hacerle ver que sus acciones por más "insignificantes" o "dolorosas" que fueran, repercutía positivamente en la vida de otros, en su vida por ejemplo. ¿Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haber conocido al primer deportista joven seleccionado de Japón admitiendo abiertamente su homosexualidad y volviéndose parte de una causa noble como aquella en plena guerra mediática?

¿Feliz cumpleaños?

Claro, un excelente y feliz cumpleaños por haber aceptado entregar aquel premio a Hinata Shoyo, sintiéndose realmente feliz y honrado de hacerlo, aunque aquello había significado sacrificar su cumpleaños, pero a esas alturas, y gracias a Viktor, había descubierto que había cosas más importantes en las cuales creer como el amor propio, y el amor de otros.

¿Mente débil? Para qué se quería ser fuerte si se iba a vivir escondido en un closet.

¿Cuerpo común? Mientras que sirviera como instrumento para luchar bastaba cualquiera.

¿Corazón frágil? Con que fuera útil para amar era suficiente, hasta que se rompiera.

Amar su vocación, amar su vida y amar la vida de otros.

Los dos eran así.

Humanos que seguían adelante.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


End file.
